Clarabelle
by K-lin J
Summary: I heard someone but I didn’t care I’m in heaven. I felt my heart skip erratically like always, something changed, and my world was turning black. Goodbye Edward, I love you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of Stephanie Meyer's interesting characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Wedding was only one week away, one short week before I could be with Edward forever. Edward leaned down to kiss me as we stood in our meadow, he wrapped his arms around my back pulling me closer and making the kiss deeper than it had ever been before. I heard someone but I didn't care; I'm in heaven. I felt my heart skip erratically like always, something changed, and my world was turning black. _Goodbye Edward, I love you_

------------------------------------EPOV-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Goodbye Edward, I love you_

My god I heard her thoughts, I was elated. For the first time ever I had heard her thoughts, then she collapsed. I was shocked but quickly picked her up and ran faster than I had ever run in my life to Carlisle.

"Edward what's wrong what happened?" Carlisle asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I d…don't know we were kissing and, she just passed out. But Carlisle I heard her thoughts and she told me goodbye." I was still speaking at a rushed pace, when I noticed Carlisle wasn't paying any attention and was looking at Bella either a shocked expression.

"Edward I want you to leave the house; out of hearing range and calm down I will call you when she wakes up, tell everyone else the same thing." Carlisle ordered.

I stood there for a second shocked that he had ordered me away, then relieved that he had told me that Bella would wake up so I left, having vampire hearing everyone else was already gone.

-----------------------------CPOV(Carlisle)------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Bella's hair began to change colors quickly fading from blue, to red, black, white, green. I knew that her eyes; when they opened they would doing the same thing. I was betrayed; my son would be heartbroken. As I sat there glaring at this thing that would surely break my family, her eyes fluttered then flew open.

"Clarabelle you do know that this will hurt Edward." I said softly

"Carlisle, I never meant for this to go on so long, I was just scoping out your family in the safest way possible."

"So you made my son fall in love with you. You acted as his girlfriend for two years how is that the safest way possible? Was there ever a Bella?"

"Carlisle why don't you call your family and we will discuss this together."

------------------------------------------EPOV-----------------------------------------------------------

As the family walked into the living room together; Carlisle was sitting with another vampire talking quietly. She looked familiar; her skin was pale but not a normal vampire pale, and her hair and eyes were erratically changing colors. I wanted to go check on Bella but Carlisle gave me a look to stay. Alice was looking at the girl with the same confusion I am sure showed on my face. _Edward she looks familiar, I didn't see any visitors coming though, can you hear her thoughts?_

I shook my head slightly letting Alice know that I couldn't. Carlisle spoke up at that point.

"Family, this is Clarabelle, she is a very old friend of mine."

"Hello Clarabelle,.."

"Please call me Clare; Clarabelle is just so formal." my jaw dropped at this comment I knew who this vampire reminded me of Bella. I ran up the stairs to see if Bella was still lying in Carlisle's office; she was not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please, this is just an Idea if nobody likes it than I will not waste my time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

-----------------------------------------EPOV-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward you wont find her; you need to come down so that I can explain everything to you. I will start from my beginning, but you must be patient my tale is long."

I walked back downstairs to listen to this monsters story because I had no choice. Carlisle though still upset looked intrigued as if he had never heard about this girls past.

"I will begin by telling you my age, I am over five thousand years old." for the first time I noticed her soft strange accent.

"Your older than the Volturi?" Emmett questioned, "you must be one of the oldest vampires alive."

"I am the oldest vampire alive, I was born in a small village in what is now France I was the first child born to my parents. I was graced with beauty that people had never before seen, but I was not normal I knew that from the time I was very young. My sister Isabella was born less than a year after I, was also different, but did not have the strength that I had to protect herself, and often was tormented by other villagers. My parents had no other children after there failures in fear that they would again have such deformed creatures. My sister and I were outcast and my parents could find none to marry us, or even to sell us to. I soon noticed that the older my sister and I got after our seventeenth year we no longer aged. By my twenty-fifth year a local man noticed what a prize we could be and hired a man to train us to be good wives for him. For what could be a better possessions than a wife that could bear children and not age. My parents agreed to let us marry this man and to allowed us to be broken as he wished; so we were to be beaten into submission. The man sent to fulfill this task beats us day after day, I saw my beloved sister slowly losing her will, and used my strength to kill this man. That is when my powers began to truly grow. As the year passed my sister and I traveled the continent, going place after place. Our diet also changed, and we began to consume animal blood instead of human food. Time was meaningless each day just another chance for new adventures. But Isabella was not content with the lonely life in which we had been given , one night almost a thousand years after we were born we came across three dying men who looked as though they had been robbed and beaten. My sister begged and pleaded with me to help them, so I tried something that was purely instinct I bit them. They withered in pain for three days then stood looking at us with awe. This was my undoing. These men introduced themselves as Aro, Ciaus, and Markus, they told us that they had been robbed by bandits, and then stabbed when they would not give up there goods. I never trusted these men but my sister adored them, as time continued on they wondered about our eating habits; they were not content with animal blood, and before long my sister and I happened across them feeding on a human child. My sister and I banished them from our company. These men you see were not the victims of there first attack but the robbers bent on killing innocent people; and I had given them the power to kill many more. I was devastated to have allowed such monsters into my world, as was my sister for asking me to do so. Many, many years later a human friend of ours was dying, and again I took the chance and changed him to save him we had no problems with him only the three bad men before. As the years continued we made a small peaceful family. I heard news of demons killing people in what is now Italy, and was not surprised to find the trio. They had changed many more people than I would have thought to change so that they would be protected; they also forced the others to crave human blood blocking out the natural interest in animals. My hand was forced and I ordered the trio into a city; I gave them this city and told them that they could never hunt from beyond those walls again. I left my family every century or so to make sure the Volturi followed the rule that I had instructed. My sister and I were content with our lives and our family few with the misfit's the Volturi had not been able to control. About a thousand years after I banished the Volturi I came back to my home; I was met by my family as they explained my sisters betrayal. You see she had never gotten over the Volturi and they had persuaded to believe that I was the one forcing them away from us. My family found out and were forced to kill my sister. I left them. I know that they were protecting me because I would never fight back against my sister, but after my sisters death I was bent on revenge. I chose a group of ex-Volturi and they agreed to help my fake death in front of the Volturi so that they would never bother me again. After my 'death' I stayed hidden constantly changing my appearance and watching for the perfect person to help me with my cause. My patience finally paid off when I met Carlisle. He was different he chose our natural diet than the one the Volturi forced on others. I met him in the woods, and we became friends I also blocked any memory me from entering Aro's head so that I could remain hidden. Carlisle left and I still continued to watch the Volturi in hopes that others who were different would like Carlisle surface there. None did. I came here to America in search of Carlisle, I was thrilled to find that my friend had created others like himself. I needed to judge your sincerity to your diet so I took human form with the name of my sister. I don't know exactly what happened but I lost myself in this form and created another conscious. I tried breaking through several times I almost succeeded when James attacked me, I thought that I would die in that form. Again I almost succeeded in getting back when Edward left me; but my subconscious just gave me hints in Edwards voice. I think the reason I was able to free myself with a simple kiss was because I was truly happy, for the first time in a long time. Edward I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you I had no intentions of falling in love with you. I need you to know that the feelings I felt as Bella are true and I still love you as deeply as I did in that form. I hope that in time you can come to love me as I am now."

"Clare was Bella ever real?" I asked in a week voice.

"Edward I altered the Swans timeline when I took there daughters place, there daughter Elizabeth Marie Swan was a stillborn. When I restore time there daughters death will bring them closer together and they will have a son about a year later than a daughter when there son is two years old. They will also have identical twin daughters when there other children are teenagers. If there eldest daughter had lived her life would be very similar to what Bella's was. Edward there was never a Bella Swan, only me."

I looked at this beautiful vampire and my heart broke knowing I would never see Bella again. But I also knew that Clare was my Bella, she was everything that Bella could have been, and in time I may come to love her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please, I want to know if this story is any good. If you like this story read my others and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I am not sure that this story is getting enough attention for me to continue. If you Enjoy this story please Review, I need at least 20 reviews to continue.

Thanks:K-lin J.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello loyal readers,

I am sorry but right now I am very busy with school and my other stories. Clarabelle just hasn't been very popular so for the moment until I finish a few of my other stories Clarabelle is postponed. Please continue to review if you are interested, and eventually I will continue.

Thank you for your interest: K-lin J.


End file.
